Kung Fu Panda:WAR
by wow1102
Summary: Time for the reptile exterminators! 2 clans have joined to take over the valley of peace! I told you i would do something better! Can The furious five stop this? T for mild Violence and blood.


**Kung Fu Panda:W.A.R.**

_prologue_

I_t had been 3 years since the attack of Shen. Things were peaceful in the valley of peace. It was living up to the name. Until this happened. their was a clan named the Shé's. which meant snake in English. they were ruthless killers and killed everyone that stood in their way. They had a clan war with the xiáng's. They were the elephants. They tried to fight off the enemy clan to protect the valley. they were to ones to kill with was chaos until there stepped in a new clan. Their name was the Xīyì's. that meant took over the two clans and claimed the throne quickly too._

**CHAPTER 1: A STRANGE DAY**

Po woke up drowsily as ever. "I'm tired. Hopefully Shifu doesn't wake us up too early.'' Po muttered to himself. Well at his luck Shifu woke them up as soon as he dropped his head back down! ''Ugh. Shifu please give me a minute!''

''This is important Po!''

''Oh. Okay!''

''I have been notified by Zeng that a clan has asked for our help to defeat another 2.''

''Their just a bunch of bad dumplings anyway. Lets defeat em' both!''

''No panda. These 2 clans are evil. the Xīyì's and the Shé's_._ We have to stop them from destroying the valley of peace.''

''what shall we do Master?'' Tigress questioning him.

''You shall confront them and talk to them about their actions.'' Shifu said. "Yes Master." the other 5 and Po said.

"Wait, Shifu where are they anyway?'' Po said confused.

" Zeng says they do not know but that they are in a hideout somewhere in the village. Keep a keen eye for it."

Po caught up with the five and said "Shifu said that there's an hideout in the village somewhere." "Aw man! We have to search for it?" mantis said in an annoyed sultry tone.

"Pretty much."

"Fine."

They walked through the village looking around for suspicious houses anywhere, running into a few fan boys and girls of the Five and Po. "OH MY GODS PO PLEASE MARRY ME!" people kept screaming for autographs from Crane, Monkey, Tigress, Viper, and Mantis. "Sorry but we have to do this mission!" Po said to the energetic children grabbing at him. The Five quickly walked while looking, trying not to get distracted. "Hey guys how about that one!" Crane said as he saw the home that had been painted with graffiti and tags representing clans. they opened the door quietly and saw a staircase that led under ground. "It was a desperate attempt to keep people out by painting abandoned on the door." Monkey joked about the house. "So anyone going down first?" Po asked.

"I'll go!" Viper said, "I can use wavelengths to see around me and my tongue is practically a heat sensor." Viper scientifically answered.

"Okay." Po said still unsure.

Viper slithered down the stairs into the dark. she came out of the dark and said "The staircase leads to a hall that has light in it. I peaked out and it look like that prison that held tai lung but smaller and less ways down." "Okay lets go i'm tired of waiting!" They walked down the stair into the hall and out into the very giant place which looked exactly like the prison. "We can't be spotted." Tigress said just above a whisper. Po and tigress quietly assassinated the two male cats. they descended to the next bridge below and hid behind the short protection wall. Monkey fell on the ground with a thud. Cats and lizards spotted them and charged. There were at least 6 of them. Mantis threw one into the other unconscious. Po kicked one off the bridge by accident,and viper and tigress finished the remaining two off by doing one flip kick and a tail whip.

Crane decided to do a wings of justice to finish of the others on the remaining bridges to clear.

"Nice crane!" Po admired him.

"No problem."

**At the main Hideout...**

* * *

"Leader! We've received word that one of our hideouts have been destroyed!"

"Who is responsible?"

"A group named the Furious Five."

"They will be furious when i crush their bones..Recruit more people."

"SOON...I will rise and crush everyone and ruin their undeserved pitiful lives."

"GET MORE BEFORE I RIP YOU APART NOW!"

"Yes sir!" he quaked with fear.

the cat ran off to choose the ones to go and fight.

**Back to the Five...**

_  
The five had Ran out and found the jade palace. They went inside and saw that the place had been raided. Shifu was bruised and his staff was lying on the floor.

"Shifu!" Tigress said at the sight.

"Who did this?" Monkey said trying to help him up.

"Xīyì.. A-and s-shé.." shifu struggled to talk.

"DARN IT!" Po shouted. "I knew they were all bad!''

"The true hideout lies in the outskirts of the village.." Shifu gained the strength to speak a full sentence perfectly. And fell unconscious.

"Lets go." Po uttered.

**CHAPTER 2: FIGHTS AND CONFUSION**

The Five circled the outskirts and found a small mansion certainly better than the other one.

they burst through the door and got into fighting positions, They met with frill necked lizards and mountain cats, male and female. this time there were 15+16=31 of them. Mantis hit and kicked guards and threw them , monkey was sliced many times in the arm. "Guys i'm gonna sit for a little." Monkey said worn out. Po swung 2 guards out of the mansion unconscious. viper fake bit guards to distract them and knock them out getting 10 in the process. Mantis was not too sure of the odds of this battle. "Guys we have to go now! we cant fight anymore!" The Five agreed and Ran up the many flights while quickly executing enemies. " WE will hold them all off!" Monkey said to The group of four."

"You and Viper can't hold that many guards off!

"Just go Po!"

"...Okay.''

The Five burst through the door and met with the Desert Horned Lizard. He was Pretty Big.

"Guys we should be careful. This guy has Horns. he could kill us."

Po knew very well they would die. His talons were very sharp. He had to be mutated for his horns to point forward! They had to stay strong in this fight to survive or they would definitely die. They attacked and failed miserably .

"well we're screwed." Mantis was right.

The dragon charged and slammed Po into the wall but it didn't hurt too much because he was a fat panda! (lol)

"Ouch..."

"That Hurt, you!"

He was then Blindsided by Tigress who did a drop kick to the face "What!?" The Lizard turned and charged at Tigress.

Tigress was going to die.

"No!" Po yelled for Tigress to get away but she wouldn't respond.

But it was too late...

Po opened his eyes and saw a horrible sight. Tigress was impaled in the chest by his two horns.

"Hmm.." This cruel Lizard smirked.

He then threw her to the wall and stopped fighting.

"uh oh." Crane was getting kind of scared now.

But, Po was angry at Him.

" You are really cruel.."

"Would you like it if you were going to die?"

"You are really a fool Panda, for thinking you could stop me."

"Po don't." Mantis already knew what was going to happen.

"Po don't do it." Crane also knew what was going to happen.

Po charged at the Lizard and did not sloppy, but accurate moves on the the cruel monster. He succesfully landed a few to stun him and keep fighting.

"You're REALLY HEAVY." Po picked him up by the legs and begun to spin. faster, and faster, and then he threw him onto the wall. "Crane, use your beak to injure him."

"what? i'm not gonna kill him!"

"Just do it!"

Crane soared into the dragon's chest and his beak went pretty deep since it was long. he pulled out with blood on his snout.

"Ugh! Po you owe me for this!" as Crane flew away from the Lizard.

Monkey and Viper burst through the door to see tigress laying down injured and blood on crane's snout?

"Crane!" Viper was furious.

"It's not wh-"

"IT DEFINITELY IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Viper screeched like a friggin banshee.

"You should not do that Crane." Monkey said more softly but still firm.

The others except for Crane and Po stepped out of the building, Po went and told them it was that guys blood.

"I t-think we should ask for help from Shifu.

**CHAPTER 3: DON'T DIE!**

Shifu had agreed to help get the elephants to help fight. Mantis was not happy that it would be long before they reached their destination. They reached a cave that was near a cliff and decided to camp there.`

"Crane, sorry for accusing you of hurting Tigress." Viper sheepishly apologized.

"It's okay, it did look kinda awkward when you saw it huh?" Crane said.

"Yeah."

while they talked they saw an arrow fall on to the ground. Then another, and another. Crane decided to see what was shooting them. once Crane stepped out to scope the scene he was shot by an arrow that missed and ended up lucking one of his feathers off.

"OUCH!" Crane was shocked from the dense amount of pain coming from one plucked feather.

"G-GUYS!"

The Five woke up and saw crane swiftly dodging arrows. Tigress saw in the far distance a group of shooters shooting long range shots. She then notified them the source of the shots. Tigress heard a sickening sound of flesh being punctured. Reptile flesh.

Of course it was one in a million to shoot such a thin target like Viper.

But i guess they got lucky.

"Viper!" Tigress shouted.

"We have to get out of here and continue moving.'' Shifu said with a grim tone in his voice.

The 5 continued moving staying out of sight. through vines and bushes. After hours of traveling nonstop they reached a sleeping village that had a tower in the middle.

"We should be silent, there may be intruders lurking about." Shifu whispered. They silently sneaked through toward the tower. They successfully got through and entered the tower. They were going to help Viper and Tigress.

"Sir we have unknown visitors. we do not know if they are friend or foe." The small elephant squeaked.

"Bring them in." He bellowed.

The doors opened and The king was met with the Furious Five. A group he had heard of.

"I suppose you have something good, bad to tell me."

"Yes." Shifu said.

"We need your h-help..to defeat the cats and lizards.

"Have you gained the edge?"

'Y-ye-yes.."

"Very well. we will heal your two group members. come. rest with the doctors."

Tigress picked up viper and carried her to the doctor's room.

**CHAPTER 4: ELEPHANTS UNITE! FURIOUS 500,010!**

"I agree to help fight in the war."

"Thank you, we very much need your help in time of need."

"Also, 5 of my royal guards will assist you."

Hui,

Cheng,

Ning,

Qiang,

Shun,

They set out and retraced their steps.

They found an army of 900,000.

"I don't feel good about this." Ning felt he was going to vomit at the amount of enemies.

Cheng was also worried that they couldn't win this. "I thought you said we gained the edge?"

Shifu couldn't respond to Cheng's question. He was utterly shocked. There would definitely be some deaths this time. Shifu turned his gaze toward the Four and Po. '_The important question is, will the Five survive?' _Shifu had cared very much for his students. And then there was Po, He noticed the heart breaking look of Po as he had a thousand mile stare on his face. '_We must stay strong, we can win thi-_'

Shifu's deep thinking was interrupted by Po's voice.

"I loved to be with you guys while it lasted." Po said.

... The Five all stood with grim expressions on their faces.

"Army!"

"You weren't too bad for an addition to the group." Viper smiled hiding the sorrow behind her face.

"Ready!"

"Nice knowing you guys." Crane said blankly.

"CHAAARGE!"

And with that, the army ran toward them, Qiang landed the first successful strike causing blood to pour out of A Lizards stomach. Everybody had to kill everyone if they wanted to win this war. For example, Tigress has to use her claws. Po would have to beat or suffocate enemies to kill.

"Tigress!" Po kneeled over for tigress to jump and maul a number of enemies. it was a long and hard (That's what she said.) battle. The Five started to fatigue after a while. Luckily the archers came and helped them while the others didn't have archers. The archery took out a good 100,000 of the enemy army due to extended periods of time shooting arrows. They thought they would win now.

How wrong they were.

The enemies pulled out flaming catapaults dealing great damage. One apparently hit Shun who was battling and then died. This gradually took out 200,000 of the elephant army, and guess who died then?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monkey had died, Viper especially mourned over his death. Viper was sad. That night The Elephants were gaining an edge on the enemies.

Elephants: 5000 Others:2000

Elephants:3000 Others: 900

Elephants:3000 Others: 400

Elephants:2999 Others:100

Elephants:2995 Others : 0

They had emerged victorious, they went up the tower and captured him.

**EPILOGUE**

The Lizard that was once leader woke up to find himself in a cell. He then started laughing maniacally.

**"Burn in hell." **He remembered Ning utter those 3 words before setting the tower on fire.

"I'm gonna break out.."

"I went easy on them this time.. Next time blood will be shed."

"Like i said.. I'm breaking out."

_**THE END**_

**Guys! this the official end of this story! leave a review bro, tell me what you hated and liked! I know it seems rushed but i'm quite new on this writing thing. Any ways, Leave a review! I will be making a sequel once i figure out how to divide this into chapters! BUH-BAI!**


End file.
